Injection molding is a common method of making polymeric components. Although injection molding is very efficient for making components with specific characteristics, it lacks the ability to make components with certain parameters that are desirable for specific applications. Such parameters may include filtration characteristics, density, permeability and shape memory, for example. Alternate methods of making polymeric components with control over such parameters are always of interest to those practicing in the art.